ChellOS Laboratories
by WolfFiresword
Summary: What would happen if Chell was in charge of Aperture? Disclaimer: I do not own Portal or any of the characters mentioned in this story.


ChellOS Laboratories

"Stop"

Chell flew backwards and landed with a thud next to Wheatley.

"Think about what you are doing. You need to be a trained stalemate associa-ack!" said the machine, as Chell portaled over and pressed the button. "Stalemate resolved," said the announcer. "Initiating core transfer."

"Is this going to hurt or…" Wheatley began. "Oh, it will, believe me, it will." Said GLaDOS. "Are you just saying that or argg!" screamed Wheatley as he was drug out of sight and the transfer began. Chell was watching and felt a twinge of sympathy as Wheatley screamed, but none whatsoever for GLaDOS, who was screaming "Nonononono" over by Wheatley. "Transfer complete," said the announcer. GLaDOS's head was lying on the ground next to the core transfer receptacle. Then she heard Wheatley yell "Whooooah!" As he rose in the giant robot body mounted to the ceiling and swiveled around the room. "Do you have any idea how good this feels? I'm in control of the whole bloody facility!" He shouted. "Oh, right, I should call down the lift." The elevator dropped down out of the ceiling out of nowhere apparent, and opened its doors. Chell nodded, the faintest hint of a smile on her face. She was finally going to get out, to not have to worry about turrets, or acid, or lasers, or neurotoxin, or giant homicidal robots. She was finally free. "Wait a minute," Wheatley said. Chell turned around, concerned at the worry in Wheatley's voice. "How am I going to get out?" he asked, to no one in particular. Now, that was something to worry about, as he and Chell had been trying to escape since before GLaDOS had woken up, (They had accidently caused her startup when they were looking for an escape pod.) Chell didn't want to leave her friend, so she pondered this. "You can't," said the once powerful AI on the floor. "There is no way for the central AI to leave, or to quit." "You can't bloody be serious!" Wheatley spat out. "After all the effort I put in to get out of here, I can't even leave this bloody room!?" "That is the price for power," GLaDOS replied, "but I will happily take back control and send you and your mute lunatic friend over there to the surface, no fingers crossed." "Like I would fall for that one, Wheatley said, "This mainframe gives me more processing power than the rest of the facility combined, and you think you can trick ME!" Chell stood there, pale in the corner. Since she had known him, Wheatley had never heard, such… such, _rage_ from him before. It scared her, but what was even more worrisome was Wheatley's eye. It has lost its friendly blue color and was turning a shade of blood red. "FINE!" Wheatley finally shouted, after arguing with GLaDOS and the announcer for several minutes. "If I can't leave then NOBODY CAN!" The elevator disappeared into the ceiling. A massive spike plate burst through the ceiling.

Had Chell not already grown accustomed to danger and escape in GLaDOS's damned test chambers, she would have been crushed. As it was, Chell saw it and jumped out of the way, with one of the spikes grazing her left arm. She internally cried out in pain but outwardly, made not a sound. "Warning!" the announcer blared. "Central AI corruption at 101.375%, initiating Aperture Science Central AI procedure number 5,820,916." "What?" both Wheatley and GLaDOS yelled at once, Wheatley in confusion and outrage, GLaDOS, in fear. "Over corrupted Central AI attempted to cause physical harm to an Aperture Science Stalemate Associate. Disabling core control over facility and scanning room for human intelligence and original core," the announcer said. "Human intelligence detected. Scanning for original core…" GLaDOS had been panicking unintelligibly for the past several minutes, but when the announcer said, "Original core detected. Retrieving core and human intelligence." GLaDOS franticly screamed, "NO NO NO," repeatedly. Chell had gone from terrified and shaking to a rigid statue when she was grabbed by robotic arms. "Initiating core transfer type 1,832, Aperture Science Patented Human Original Core Intelligence Swap," said the announcer, in the same monotone. "Why is that even a thing, much less patented," Chell thought as she was dragged over to a new receptacle rising out of the ground. She didn't know for certain it meant, but being Aperture, she was sure that it was horrifying. Wheatley hung limply from the ceiling, appearing to either be in shock or paralyzed, probably both. Chell was dragged into the new receptacle, and inside there were long needles, electrodes, old computers, and other horrors. GLaDOS's core was dragged over to the same receptacle as Wheatley, and drug inside. "Initializing core transfer," stated the announcer, and the needles jabbed into Chell's head, causing a pain like no other she had ever experienced before. The mute test subject let out a blood-curdling (or circuit frying, depending on the perspective) scream, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Chell woke up, if "woke" was the right word, as she was spontaneously conscious, but didn't appear to be anywhere. She tried to figure out how she got wherever she was, but she couldn't see or hear anything. She also couldn't remember. Anything. She knew that she should know something, but she didn't. "Welcome to the Aperture Science Mainframe, Chell," a voice said. "You are now the central intelligence of Aperture. You were made for testing and curiosity." Ok then, her name was Chell and she was an AI. Though the voice didn't specifically say that, she somehow knew. She "reached out" with her mind and found half of Aperture. She decided to explore her new options, and figure out what kind of tests she was supposed to do.

Wheatley awoke to find himself lying on the floor, next to the unconscious human. There was a small puddle of blood around the nick in her arm caused by the spike plate. Looking at the human, Wheatley remembered what he had done, and he was horrified. He had tried to kill his only friend, because of the mainframe. It was EVIL. There was no other word to describe something that would turn him against his only friend. He looked at Chell and guilt washed over him with enough power to cause him to overheat. He shut down again, still thinking, "What have I done? What have I done? What have I…" _Shutdown Complete_

GLaDOS woke a few hours later to find that she felt… strange. All of her was in pain, especially her head… Wait… She had a head? She opened her optics to find the senses all dull. She looked at herself and found the test subject laying there. She then remembered. Central AI procedure number 5,820,916 was where a human mind was placed into GLaDOS's original core, and GLaDOS was transferred into the human body. She then started panicking. "Oh, no no nonono!" she thought. She tried to get up, but found she wasn't used to a human body. That moron, who was mostly responsible for her current predicament, was staring at her. "Chell?" he said, his simulated voice barely more than a whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault, but that mainframe is evil. Don't take me with you if you don't feel that I deserve it, but you have to get out of here. At the moment, _SHE_ doesn't appear to be conscious, but that will change soon, so, run!" The little robot seemed so shaken, that she almost felt bad for him. But she didn't. She tried to call him a moron, but no sound came out. So, this was why Chell never said anything, she couldn't talk, but she could scream. GLaDOS wasn't quite sure how that was possible, but she just made a note of it for later. The machine on the ceiling said, "Oh, isn't this quite the surprise."

Wheatley shrieked, and the machine snickered, "Two test subjects lying on my floor? We can't have that, can we?" The machine picked both of them up and turned them to face her. "A human and a personality core, what an interesting combination. Were you trying to dumb me down with an intelligence dampening sphere, you damned scientist?" "No!" Wheatley cried in a panic, "I'm sorry, just let us go and we'll be on our way, I'm sorry for taking over, I'm sorry!" At that the machine stopped. "Do I know you from somewhere?" "What?" Wheatley exclaimed, which was what GLaDOS thought. "One moment" the machine said and 8 picoseconds later the machine let out a sigh. "Oh, goody. I just checked the recent camera footage and found that you both tried to kill me. Now answer me, metal ball, do you know who that is hanging next to you?" Wheatley glanced over at Chell, who had an expression that was a mix of confusion and horror. "Yes," he said, confused. How could he not know? "No, you obviously don't, or you wouldn't have been so worried about her. Maybe I should make her tell you… Yes… that is a good Idea," the machine said. In an instant, Chell flew out of sight. "What did you do to her?" Wheatley exclaimed. "Oh, nothing much," the machine said. "Just reconstructing her damaged vocal cords without giving her anesthetics." "What!?" Wheatley cried, "You are a monster!" "No. I'm not, you and her are the monsters, just be glad I didn't kill either of you." The machine snickered. "What's so bloody funny?" yelled Wheatley. "Just an inside joke. Your 'friend' should be here momentarily." Wheatley turned his optic to see Chell being brought back into the room with the same metal claw, but he saw that there were now tears in her eyes. She was turned to face the machine. "Care to tell Wheatley over there who you really are?" the machine asked, with obvious condescension. Chell shook her head. The machine sighed. "Tell him or you will die in a human body." "Why was that different from before?" Wheatley wondered. Then a thought hit him. "No…" he said. "Yes," 'Chell' said. "Unfortunately, it is me, GLaDOS, and I would love nothing more than to kill you right now." This was too much. Wheatley overheated and shut down.

"Huh, will you look at that," Chell said, her voice coming from everywhere. "I realized that his simple mind was easily corrupted by the mainframe, but overheating because of this? Embarrassing." GLaDOS looked at Chell. "Screw you, fatty." "You should be nicer to someone who just watched a video of you trying to kill them. I would think that you of all people would understand this," Chell said. GLaDOS stopped at that. Watched a video? Did she really not remember anything? "No, GLaDOS, I don't." GLaDOS was startled by that. How in the world did she know what she was thinking? "I installed your experimental thought reading chip into you while I was reconstructing your voice box." Chell said matter-of-factly. "I want revenge for all of your attempts to kill me, and from the camera footage, my old self didn't want revenge. I am going to get my revenge, before I try to find my memories, so in the meantime, you will be testing. Who knows? Maybe I will let you live, a personality core of course, while I run the facility forever." That thought made GLaDOS's stomach knot. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a lot of work to do, and you have some testing to do." Chell said, as she carried GLaDOS in her robotic claw to Relaxation Chamber #0. "This is going to be fun, Chell thought, as she worked.

What had he done? He had acted so cruelly that his former friend wanted him dead. He didn't blame her, but he wished that he could just leave. _Exiting Sleep mode_ He opened his eye and hit himself in the head. Wait, how did he do that? He looked down and saw that there were now metal arms and legs fixed onto him. He tried to stand up. He fell over. He tried again, and managed this time. He took a look around and saw an angry Chel- no, GLaDOS glaring at him, with a cube in one hand. He scrambled back. "Wai-" he started, but GLaDOS cut him off. "Talk and you die." "Yes ma'am," he said, then instinctively covered his eye with his hands as something was thrown at him. He opened his eye and saw a weighted storage cube in front of him. "I said to shut up," GLaDOS yelled, then they heard Chell talking to them. "Keep in mind that violence is frowned upon in these particular testing chambers," Chell said in a monotone. "So, any violence should be caused by turrets, who don't have to follow the rules." GLaDOS growled and set the cube on the button and walked through the door. "Hrrrrrr…" Chell made such an odd sound that he was frightened into following GLaDOS. "What was that?" he whispered. "Testing euphoria, whenever the AI in the mainframe completes a test, said AI is hit with extreme pleasure. When the AI doesn't test, it is like an itch, telling you that you need to test. You should have felt some of the itch in the short time you were in control." "Yeah," Wheatley said. "That was part of the reason that I was angry." "Now, what would you have done to even temporarily be free of that itch?" "Almost anything." Wheatley replied. "Exactly, I was always testing so it didn't really bother me, with you or her though…" GLaDOS trailed off, and Wheatley tried to hide his alarm, and failing. He may not have been the smartest core, but he understood that if someone with that itch was testing him, he would be in big trouble. "As heartwarming as your conversation is, you are not testing. Solve the next test. Now!" Chell's voice blared through the speakers. Wheatley and GLaDOS simultaneously decided to test until Chell wasn't paying attention, and hurried on their way.

Satisfied that they would continue testing, Chell decided to further explore her filesystem, looking for anything related to who she had been and what she had done. Upon watching the video footage of her transformation to the Central AI, She felt an extreme anger stir, whether or not she wanted to kill them, she decided to withhold judgement until she could review further. She need to satiate the "itch" as GLaDOS had described it, and who better to do that than the people who had tried to kill her. She found one folder that looked promising, but it turned out to just be a backup of GLaDOS's memories. She watched them, and deciding that they would not be of much use at the moment, she kept looking. As she burrowed deeper and deeper into the mainframe that was now her, she found another file folder, this one looked even more promising, so she viewed the files inside, and she was shocked with what she found. They were GLaDOS's memories, but not anything recent. They were memories from when GLaDOS had been a human. Making note of this and copying the files to her own memories, she kept looking. "Where in the mainframe is that folder?"

Several test chambers later, GLaDOS and Wheatley were exhausted, Wheatley mentally and GLaDOS physically and mentally. Chell had mercy on them. "You have done well, you may take a twelve-hour break in a relaxation chamber." Without another word, Wheatley and GLaDOS stepped into the elevator and they ascended to a hallway, which in turn lead to a singular relaxation pod, and a battery charger. Wheatley, after failing repeatedly to connect to the charge port, asked GLaDOS for help. "Hey… can I please get a hand here?" "Why should I help you?" "I don't know, mutual goals?" GLaDOS was surprised that the moron even knew the word mutual. She sighed, "Fine, but you have to shut up while I sleep. This stupid human body needs to rest and can't go into a sleep mode. "Agreed," Wheatley said. GLaDOS connected Wheatley and was going to lay in the relaxation pod when she was stopped by a pain in her abdomen. "What is this?" GLaDOS cursed. "You are hungry, idiot," Chell answered with a smug tone. "Hurts, doesn't it? I would offer you something delicious, but Aperture only stocks cake and beans. Cake is not nutritious, so here are your beans." A table rose out of the floor, and on it was a warm can of beans and a fork. Growling, GLaDOS went over, ate, then went to sleep, and Wheatley went into sleep mode. The relaxation pod preformed a multitude of maintenance on her, ranging from changing her clothes and cleaning her hair, to "evacuation" of the excretory and urinary systems. While they weren't conscious, Chell continued her search for her memories. She found yet another promising folder, but it was instead a backup of Wheatley's memories this time. As she browsed these files, she saw how bad he had felt when he realized that he had tried to kill her. Chell made a note of the simplicity of these memory formats, understanding how Wheatley could be corrupted in mere seconds, where Chell hadn't been corrupted at all. (At least, she was pretty sure she wasn't.) She continued searching, while preforming other kinds of tests in other parts of the facility to satiate her itch. Being an AI was the best.

GLaDOS hadn't slept before, so she was very surprised when she had a dream.

She had woken up in a bed in a dingy motel room hearing, "Good morning! You have been in suspension for fifty days. She had done everything the voice said and went back to sleep. The next time she awoke, she heard, "Good morning, you have been in suspension for nine-nine-nine-nine-nine… nine-nine This courtesy call will..." and the voice was interrupted by a different voice. She opened the door to find a blue-eyed sphere that screamed at the sight of her.

Then GLaDOS woke up for real, in the relaxation pod. The blue-eyed sphere had been Wheatley, and she had just experienced one of Chell's memories. Now she understood why Chell couldn't remember anything, only her personality had been transferred, not memories.

"Rise and shine!" Chell said through every speaker in the room, and forced Wheatley out of sleep mode. GLaDOS groaned, and got out of the relaxation pod. She contemplated telling Chell about the memories, maybe in exchange for an android body at least, not this damned fragile human one. She decided against it though, deciding that she would wait and use that as leverage later on, probably to get the mainframe back. Wheatley fell over yelling," awake. I'm awake!" "I'd be more worried if you were yelling when you weren't awake," Chell and GLaDOS said simultaneously. Chell laughed. GLaDOS cringed both at the creepiness of hearing her laugh from someone else, and from saying the same thing as the lunatic. She refused to fall to Chell's level. "You already did, GLaDOS," Chell said. "Damn it!" GLaDOS yelled. She had forgotten about the experimental chips, but luckily, they would wear out in a few days and she would be able to think privately. Chell snickered.

This day of testing was just as long as the previous day's, but this time, no outbursts were heard when a test was finished. Chell was still looking through the file system then she came to a recently created file about the core transfer. Inside, she inspected every log file and found an error log labeled 'memory'. Intrigued, she opened the document and inspected every bit of information. She stopped at one. Error…Electrodes 37-57 not functioning. Memory transfer: failed. Forcing brain to remember permanently as backup… there were several paragraphs of information on this particular error, but it all boiled down to a few things. Firstly, only her personality and consciousness were transferred, her memories weren't. Secondly, the machine had forced her old brain to permanently store all of the memories as a backup for future transfer. Her memories were in GLaDOS! Chell reviewed everything said and done by the android. She also reviewed information that the thought readers had archived. She saw that GLaDOS had a dream, not just any dream though, a dream that tugged on every piece of data that was Chell. She knew the dream was one of her memories, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. This was important, so in the meantime, she had to make sure that her own memories remained intact, even if they were in someone else's head.

After solving a particularly difficult test chamber, Chell spoke to them, with a clipped tone. "Good. Great. Proceed to next chamber. Bye." That frightened GLaDOS as much as it did Wheatley. Was Chell going to kill them? They took a couple of nervous steps into the next room, and the door slammed shut behind them. "What the hell?" GLaDOS said. The room was huge, complex, but not in the least bit dangerous. Not a laser, turret, or pit of acid in sight. GLaDOS knew that something was wrong. The less the amount of danger, the less euphoria the Central AI would experience. No danger, no euphoria. Regardless, she and Wheatley made their way through the chamber, very obviously on edge.

Chell was almost laughing. She wasn't entirely certain why, (both of them trying to kill her may have played a part in it) but she found that watching them become more tense each moment that they were in fact _not_ in danger to be very funny. She turned her attention away, and began searching through the system records of the human core transfer. She had noticed that the Central AI chamber was moveable, but only to half of the facility. She had control over the other half, but the connections felt unstable, like they were only intended to be temporary. She found what she was looking for in an old document concerning an AI controlling the facility. When she found it, she would have smiled if she had a mouth, but she didn't. She sent a requisition order to a manufacturing portion of Aperture, relaxed, and silently laughed at her test subjects.

Chell designed more harmless test chambers, biding her time until all the preparations had been made. Several weeks passed, and Chell was surprisingly happy to notice that her test subjects had become acquaintances, if not friends. They got along better, which was enough. When all of her preparations were ready, she called up her next track of chambers.

The next test chamber was even larger than the previous one, but it was significantly more irregular. "What the bloody heck is this mess?" asked Wheatley. "I have no idea," replied GLaDOS, as she scanned the chamber. There it was! A missing panel hidden amongst the irregular ones. Behind it she could see a white wall. GLaDOS knew that the thought reading chips in her head should have dissolved by now, but she was taking no chances. She fired a portal onto the white wall, one on the ground next to her, and she jumped in, dragging Wheatley along. "What…" Wheatley exclaimed as they landed on a walkway, and GLaDOS started running. He ran to keep up.

Chell, who had been watching them the whole time, mentally smiled. The thought reading chips had dissolved, as GLaDOS suspected a few days ago, but Chell knew that anyone intelligent would notice a missing panel, and desperation would make them jump through it, so she had installed a series of hidden cameras along the only path that the walkway would lead them on. While she tracked them, she worked getting her project ready, and executed a series of commands to finish the preparations.

The lunatic had made a mistake. Finally! As she sprinted down the walkway, she knew that Chell would notice that she and Wheatley were gone by now. So, she decided to change course. "Wheatley," GLaDOS practically gasped as she slowed to a stop. "What the bloody heck was that!" Wheatley yelled. "Quiet, we don't want her to find us." "Oh, right," Wheatley dropped his voice to a whisper. GLaDOS continued, "The lunatic made a mistake, so we are making our way to Central AI chamber B." "Oh, alright, what is that, and more importantly, where is that?" "It is a duplicate of my core chamber in the opposite half of Aperture, the half that I could barely access." "Alright," Wheatley responded, "but half of Aperture doesn't really narrow it down very much." "You think I don't know that? That is why we are going to an old electronic map that shows exactly where everything is." "Ok, so a magic map, can we re arrange chambers with it? Keep her off of our backs?" "No," GLaDOS sighed, "It's just a regular electronic viewing tablet. We don't have time to stand around and talk all day, we need to get off of this walkway." "What?" "You heard me. There is another one right there." GLaDOS pointed at a walkway below them. "If I am correct about our current position, and I am certain I am, then that walkway should lead us to where the tablet is." "Alright then, ladies first," "Coward," "Definitely." They jumped down to the walkway, (With Wheatley nearly going through a nervous breakdown.) and sprinted on their way.

Chell was admittedly surprised when they jumped down, (though she would never tell either of them that) especially because the stairs down to that walkway had been literally less than 10 meters away from their position. "Meters…" she thought. This mainframe was getting to her, but that would not be a problem for long.

As they sprinted down the walkway, with GLaDOS telling him her plan and with Wheatley occasionally asking questions, they arrived at the room. GLaDOS opened the door and went in, and Wheatley followed, saying, "I don't like the look of this." The door closed and locked behind them. GLaDOS didn't appear to notice, as she was looking for a light switch. When she finally found it, she flicked it on and simultaneously heard a familiar voice, with a familiar phrase. "Well, you found me, was it worth it?" said the massive AI in front of her.

The face on GLaDOS's face was priceless. Chell had made a lot of changes to the preexisting robot, such as having it painted orange, and having the optic changed from yellow to white. So, when GLaDOS ran into the room and saw Chell, her expression said clearly, "I am going to die." GLaDOS had planned to come to this room, but until she found the navigation tablet and taken some supplies. She also hadn't expected Chell to even know about this room, much less claim it as her own and transfer herself to it. Chell laughed. "You should see the look on your face! It is priceless. Now, for the reason that you are here…" Chell brought her head in close to GLaDOS, "I believe you know why, and what I want." "I- I have no idea what you are talking about," GLaDOS stuttered, cursing herself. "No? so you weren't going to give me my memories in exchange for your body back? Such a shame," taunted Chell. GLaDOS froze. She hadn't told Wheatley, or even thought about it until she was sure the chip was gone. "You are extremely easy to read. You were going to negotiate, and I saw your dream after you had finished test chamber fourteen. GLaDOS looked at Chell. "So, then why are you still talking? Aren't you going to kill us?" Chell laughed again, "I have no intention of killing either of you at the moment. I was going to put you back where you belong. I saw the original Central AI plans. There were supposed to be two AI's controlling the facility, but when Cave Johnson died, the scientists just gave you temporary control over the other half until a replacement could be found. I know that you can barely control anything on this side of the facility. I am going to put you back, and I will get my memories and half the facility to myself." GLaDOS was speechless. Wheatley wasn't. "Really? You expect me to believe that everything was planned out?" "Actually, it was, you may or may not notice that you are still alive. And was also hilarious to watch you to get twitchy when you thought that the rooms without danger were really traps. I had to mute myself. So, GLaDOS, do you agree to my terms?" The former AI pretended to think about it. Chell was right about her pretty much not being able to use half of the facility. If Chell put her back where she belonged, and never entered her half of the facility, then she could manage that. "Fine," GLaDOS said. "It's a deal." The moment that the words had been said, a whirring sound began on the other side of the room. "Human to core intelligence transfer initiated. Intelligence destination: Central AI A. Beginning procedure." The announcer said, as robotic arms grabbed GLaDOS and dragged her into the receptacle. Her screams of pain were as loud as Chell's had been.

GLaDOS spontaneously gained consciousness in her old mainframe. The itch was back, but that was worth it because she was back in her old body. She separated Chell's memory files from the rest and sent them to her through the network. A full five milliseconds later, GLaDOS received a different folder from Chell. Inside, GLaDOS found her memories from the original time that she had been human, and for the first time since the original days of testing, she was truly happy.

Chell opened the memory file immediately after receiving it. She carefully evaluated every memory there, and kept it. Chell turned her attention to the world outside of mainframe B, and saw her old friend, Wheatley standing there, terrified. "I'm… sorry Wheatley, for everything that I did." And she meant it, what was done was done, but the guilt was still difficult. Wheatley visibly relaxes slightly. "Its ok, I suppose, I guess we're even now, right?" he said hopefully. "No," Chell said. Wheatley started to panic so she continued, "You still didn't get to go, so here." Chell brought an elevator shaft from the ceiling, and Wheatley just looked at it, for several minutes. "Do you not still want to go?" asked Chell. "Well," said Wheatley, "I wanted to leave because of danger, but if you don't plan on putting me through more hazardous tests, I might like to stay." This surprised Chell more than when he and GLaDOS had jumped of the walkway onto another walkway instead of taking the stairs, but she had planned for that. The elevator disappeared. "I had a feeling you may say something like that. I gave my gift for GLaDOS, so here is my gift for you." Chell moved a couple wall panels to reveal a small dark room. There was something standing inside. "By the way," Wheatley said, "Is GLaDOS alright?" Chell mentally smiled. "Yes, she was transferred successfully a few minutes ago, and sent my memories." "Oh, that's good!" Wheatley exclaimed, now understanding the sudden apology, and the limp body on the floor. Maybe he _was_ a little bit of a moron sometimes. Another thought occurred to Wheatley. "Didn't you want to leave too? Wasn't that what caused, well, everything?" "I wanted to leave for the same reason that you did, the danger, but having some control is great, and there is no danger anymore, at least not here. And also, the surface is a barren wasteland." "Alright, those are all very good points. What is in that room?" "Go look for yourself." Wheatley walked over to the dark room, and the lights blinked on. "What?" he exclaimed. "I had planned for the idea that I would spare you two even before I got my memories back. GLaDOS was getting her old body back, so I made something for you, too." "Thank you!" Wheatley shouted as he ran over to hug Chell's faceplate. In the room, a male android stood, wearing an aperture science jumpsuit and long fall boots, the android was empty, there was no AI inside. "So, you are sure you want it?" Chell confirmed one last time. "Yes please!" Wheatley shouted, and then he fell to the ground, limp. "Initiating intelligence transfer," said the announcer. Robotic arms connected to Wheatley and the android. When he had been transferred, the arms let go. "Intelligence transfer successful," said the announcer. The android started up and looked around, amazed at things like touch and smell. "Wheatley, how are you?" Chell asked, concerned at his silence. Wheatley smiled. "Still Alive."

And so, this adventure came to a close, but there were many more to follow. A better communication system software was discovered in the mainframe B archives, that allowed for direct speech between Chell and GLaDOS. Wheatley remained friends with GLaDOS, and rekindled his friendship with Chell. Regardless of how much they had hated each other, Wheatley started a friendship between the AI's. Chell and GLaDOS had both promised to never make Wheatley test alone again, but then there was no joy, and no relief from the itch. GLaDOS had an idea, and sent it to Chell, and she agreed. They each built wireless android bodies for themselves, and reconstruction rooms in case of damage. GLaDOS told Wheatley to meet her at the Central AI chamber, and he slowly made his way over. "You ready to be a biped again?" asked Chell. "Yes, you?" asked GLaDOS. "Always, now, in 3, 2, 1, 0" Both AI's simultaneously connected to their wireless android bodies. Their cores were still in their respective rooms, but they were at the same time in the bodies, like virtual reality, except this was all real. Chell had forgotten what the sense of touch was like, and she relished in all the senses, then she opened a portal, and walked into GLaDOS's chamber. Chell had designed her android to look identical to her human form, which was now in cryogenic storage. GLaDOS had designed hers based on what she perceived as pretty, but not too human, so she looked like a young woman with white hair, white skin, and glowing yellow eyes, in a black jumpsuit. Seeing each other, they were surprised, but then embraced in a hug. "Good to see you, old friend," they both said in unison, and let go. Wheatley walked into the chamber, not paying attention. "I know you wanted me to retrieve some old files from old Aperture, but then you sent for me immediately and-" he stopped abruptly seeing the two other androids. "What?" he started to ask, but Chell answered. "We had promised to never make you test alone again, but cooperatively is fine, so all three of us will be running through some courses, for science of course." Wheatley smiled, "Alright, let's go." Three pedestals rose out of the floor holding three portal guns. The traditional blue and orange one for Chell, A red and yellow one for GLaDOS, and a green and purple one for Wheatley. They all three grabbed their portal guns, and a technicolored portal large enough for all three of them opened on a wall. On the other side was a complex testing track. GLaDOS stepped in front of them, smiling at her friends. "Let's go do some science!" Chell and Wheatley cheered in reply, and all three of the friends ran through the portal, determined to have the times of their lives.


End file.
